


4 Walls

by percentpizza



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Trans Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much is the life of an innocent teen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Walls

Summer was just a blink of an eye compared to the school year before it. Freshman year was a drag; graduation seemed a century away. Yet here it is, Christmas break during my senior year. We usually only get a week off for Christmas and New Year’s (often we come back on the second), but this year we were blessed with three extra days. 

Yesterday began break. We had half a day; dismissed at noon. The snow fell gently into our hair as soon as the bell rang and we rushed out, the buses lining the curb. The feeling of excitement was contagious and comparable to the Black Death. 

The excitement didn’t last as long as the Black Death, however. Around 6pm it declined to boredom, ennui, as paint drying on a wall. 

A week and a half of this? Surely this counts as cruel and unusual punishment. 

Yet, salvation is near, almost tastefully near. 

A revered former classmate of mine, or friend, I think they’re called, offered for me to come over. 

“Yeah, dude, anything to save me,” I said.

“Sweet,” Jay said. “We on for about 1 tomorrow, then?”

“Sure.” 

That was the extent of our texts. 

So here I am grabbing a bite to eat for myself and Jay. There’s a local burger joint that does take out a block or two down from Jay’s apartment. They graduated last year, and didn’t really take to college, so they do odd jobs and wait tables occasionally. 

I knock on the door, tell them I have food, then they let me in. 

“Dude, alright, come on in.” He gestures to the inside.

“So I got you no tomato, no lettuce, y’know, like you like it,” I say, laying the food and drinks out on the counter. 

“And a cherry coke?” Jay asked, pointing to one of the cups.

“What else?” I say, mouth full. Jay takes it and sips.

“You did good.” They smile. 

When we finish eating we throw our trash away, and we advance into the living room. A TV show Jay had on before I arrived was paused. 

They unpaused it.

Then met my lips with theirs. 

Common rituals of ours: kissing, cuddling, hand holding, fucking. That last one was once in a blue moon, however. 

Was tonight a blue moon? 

As I lain in Jay’s bed, it seemed that yes, it was a blue moon.


End file.
